


Kiss Me

by MikoGalatea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Even now that they're in a loving relationship, it doesn't quite feel real, and Shiori's insecurities still linger. Set post-series.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fic meme prompt sent by Gaston26 on Tumblr. The prompt in question was, well, "Kiss me".

"Kiss me."

Shiori gazed up at Juri with eyes filled with expectation, her lips ever so slightly parted, as she sat on the edge of the bed they'd recently started sharing.

For Juri, the situation they were in was still hard to believe. While they had spoken with each other more and cleared up many of their misunderstandings since the end of the previous school year, and while they had both already confessed their feelings for one another –- that had truly been a miracle, Shiori loving her back all along -– and while they had been on more than one date by now, having the other girl before her like this didn't feel quite real, as if it was just too good to be true.

It was an unwelcome thought, but one that sat at the back of her mind nonetheless as she moved closer to Shiori.

"Wait," Shiori said all of a sudden, turning her face away. "You're not doing this just because I'm asking you to, are you? If you are..." She trembled a little as her words trailed off, as if she were about to cry.

Juri paused, wary that she might have fallen for another ploy to hurt her... but then she thought better of it just as quickly. She knew Shiori wasn't the person she had been in the past anymore; she had made so much progress, had changed so much for the better and become so much more open with her real feelings in the last few months. Even so, she knew the other girl still had her moments of insecurity and suspicion, and that she wanted reassurance when it came to love after her last relationship had ended so terribly; Juri still cursed herself for having failed to notice Shiori's pain for so long, and that it had taken the mess _that person_ had caused for her to have finally realised it.

"Of course not," she eventually said with a smile, reaching to give her girlfriend's hand a comforting squeeze. "I love you, Shiori, and that's the truth." Her other hand touched Shiori's cheek, gently guiding her face back towards her.

Shiori tilted her head to look up at Juri again, offering a small smile of her own, and their lips met.


End file.
